Alpha and omega new endings
by jacks30836
Summary: A few months agter kate and Humphrey get married tho its unlike him tony starts to get lonely and finds that he has rather deep feelings for his greatest friend winston mean while garth and Humphrey r try to to hide their relationship but will winston and tony find out u gitta read to know
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my first alpha and omega and my very first fanfic eber so plz no rude comments thank u and enjoy**

chapter 1 winston/ tony garth/Humphrey

Its was a normal dat and it had been almost a monmonth since

Humphrey and kate got married and all way good although ever

Since the wedding tho its unlike him tony began to feel a bit more

Lonely then he usually did so he chose to go see how his old freind

Winston was doing but when he arrived he herd eve yelling at winston

Eve screaming at the top of her lungs"if u ever do that again winston we

R through donefor!"as she threw a bone at hus head casing him to run outside

Of the main alpha den as he did out of breath grom running he saw tony"tony

My old pall how r u"winston said"im good but u seem to be in a heep of trouble

What u do this time?the red wolf asked"its nothing just got cought looking at another

Wolf is all"the grey alpha explained"well do u wanna stay at my place tonight since its

Going to be only me"

"Were is garth"winston asked"he and lilly r out looking for their own den in tell that they

R living in the tall grass"tony said aa he looked down a bit depressed and sad as winston

Gave him abrotherly nuge as he aaid"ill come stay with u for a bit"tony looked up a with a

Slight smile"really u woyld dothat"tony asked as winston responded"gladly it will give eve

Time to cool off and u seem sad that ur lonenly"winston added "im not lonely...im just a

Bit..yea im lonely"they both laughed for a moment and then started to walk back to tony's

Den as they talked about women and their past with each other and along the way the saw

Garth and Humphrey and they were without the girls as tony and winston both thought

"What u think r they doing out here?" the gey wolf asked "i dont know"tony responded

As the two older wolves approached garth and Humphrey tony asked"garth Humphrey

Garth Humphrey what r u two doing out here its getting late out"tony said seeing that

The sun was going down as Humphrey answered"oh..well we umm we were just"as garth

Steped in"we were wrestling and we got tierd so we came for adrink" "yea Humphrey said

We were just about to go home"he said as he noded hus head to garth tony and winston

Simply said "ok" as winston noded gor them to head home and garth and Humphrey walked

Off tword the the pay den as winston and tony started walking back to the main eastern wolf

Den garth and Humphrey Came back and nuzxled each other passionately "that was close"

The small gery wolf said"way to close we nned to find a new spot after tonight"garth said

As Humphrey replied "yea if anyone cought us epically winston or ur dad we would have a

Lot of explaining"Humphrey then licked garths cheek "i love u garth he added"garth smiled

And lightly blushed as he said"i love u too Humphrey"as the both lay down snuggling close

And feel asleep smiling.

 **Ok i hoped u guts liked the first chapter and in the next one if u guts liked this one there will**

 **Be more winston and tony and they will uncover an unknown secret that they bithshare but like i said if u liked ut let me know and ill keep going**


	2. Chapter 2 a talk

**ok guys i aint got much to say sorry itbtook so long but enjoy chapter 2**

 **Chapter2 past present and possible future?**

 _after tony and his good friend reached the den talking they soon ran out of things to talk about there was a silence for a moment"what should we do now?"the grey wolf ask his friend sitting down tony thought for a moment as he turnd serious"well we could talk a bit more because i have a few things id like to say to u my old friend"Winston was surprised at how quickly serious his friend got but he got serious as well"well what is it that u want to say tony"the reddish brown wolf sat and thought how to saybit to his friend"well Winston theres no easy way way to say this i just hope u wont resent me or hate me or anything for it"Winston quickly interrupted with a light laugh"hate u i could never do that tony ur my first,best and only friend i couldn't hate u even when we were fighting i didnt hate u"he said as he gave a friendly smile to his friend"well in that case.."he paused" well even been friends for a while and ive begun to like u as bit more of a friend and i"Winston interrupted"tony ur beating around the bush just say it"tony sigh thinking"i like u a lot...Winston i think i love u but i never told u bc the packs were rivaling pack witch was partly my fault ig but after that ive never really been alone with u long enough to say it"tony explained winston thought for a moment he was completely surprised he didnt know tony licked him that much for that long he to liked tony but never said but he was confused cuz he already had eve but he looked at his friend"well tony im not fully surprised but im glad u said something now since were alone we can speak freely and ill say i feel the same way but eve..is...well eve"tony hung his ears down for he knew Winston was about to reject him but instead he felt Winston nuzzling his muzzle in a loving way"but eve"tony was cut off again by Winston"eve wont know yet and if she does oh well"they both smile as nuzzled each other as winston let out a yawn"its late lets sleep"Winston nodded as he laid down and tony lay close to him smileing as they snuggled as they drifted asleep_

 ** _well thats all for now i wanna tthank 2 friends on this site who have been helping out one of witch gave me the idea to do tjis in the first place thank u and leave a comment or something so ik what to have in the next_**


End file.
